


【周迦】女王的锦囊妙计

by MiloHolic



Series: CB/FTM Karna [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: A little angst, Confessional Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Sex without confession, Trans Male Character, maybe? - Freeform, 不做爱就出不去的房间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 莫名其妙地，阿周那和迦尔纳一同加入了凯尔特人的阵营。阿周那很生气。事先可没有人告诉过他迦尔纳也会来！他的人生准则是迦尔纳在哪里他就一定要站在对面。于是，阿周那想要离开。很可惜，梅芙压根就没打算放他走。她有的是办法能把他留下来。轻松欢乐向的小车，街机1.5章《北美神话侵蚀》共斗梗，“不做爱就出不去的房间”
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: CB/FTM Karna [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【周迦】女王的锦囊妙计

一切都要从狂王把一位黄金Lancer捡回家的那天说起。

在这件事情发生之前，其实还有很长的前情提要。北美大陆已经持续了很长一段时间的混乱，自从圣杯出现之后，已经过去了一年有余，没有御主的英灵们被不断召唤出来，形成一股又一股群龙无首的势力，又都不成气候，被一支接着一支地消灭。最终，是技高一筹的女王康诺特·梅芙，带着英武善战、无限增殖的凯尔特人从乱阵中杀出，成为了神话战场上的大势所归。

不过，这都是些不需要详细说明的些微小事。我们只需要知道，随着势力与领地不断扩张，比龙牙兵好不到哪儿去的普通凯尔特士兵已经远远不能满足女王南征北战的需求了。他们需要更多人手，换而言之——需要更多落单从者的归顺。

而黄金的Lancer，迦尔纳，就是在这个时候，被从夏洛特鏖战归来的库丘林Alter像扛麻袋一样扛回了华盛顿的大本营。

没人知道他俩是怎么遇上对方的。芬恩和迪卢木多擅自下结论，直接给迦尔纳起了个外号，“狂王的战利品”。他们理所当然地认为，这位史诗级的大英雄是战败归降，是百战不辍的库丘林Alter腰带上的又一枚金章。那位狂战士当然不会辩解，这只是个无关紧要的误会。不过，事实上，他做的所有事情，只不过是把倒在荒野上的迦尔纳背回来而已——白发的男人轻得惊人，连行军负重都算不上。

那么，迦尔纳究竟为什么会倒在那里呢？

答案很直接。在和其他从者发生过几次冲突，战斗过数日，又寻不见半点补给的情况下，施舍的英雄终于力竭不支倒地。

换个更简单的说法：他饿晕了。

而这件事的后续发展更为简单：醒过来之后，迦尔纳畅快地吃空了华盛顿大本营一半的补给。作为对女王恩情的报答，他同意了为凯尔特阵营效力。女王梅芙为这位“好男人”的加盟欣喜若狂，凯尔特人一阵狂欢，出门打了成吨的眼球怪回家当食材，大宴宾客。真不知这道暗黑料理是谁教给他们的。

而所有事情发生的时候，早就加入凯尔特阵营的阿周那，正远在科罗拉多的林间作战。

他对已经发生，以及即将发生的一切，还浑然不觉。

“我拒绝！我要辞职！”

白衣弓兵战胜归来时，大局已定，不过短短几周时间，迦尔纳就和爽朗的凯尔特战士们打成了一片，已经没有什么他能做的事、能说的话了。于是，弓兵当着女王梅芙的面留下这么一句力透丹田的怒吼，便甩袖而去。

激烈的反应在意料之中，但激烈至此确实令人意外。对此没有大吃一惊的只有两个人：迦尔纳本人，以及从迦尔纳处得到了事先警告的女王梅芙。不过值得一提的是，即便是对他的真实性格了如指掌的迦尔纳，也没有料到阿周那的怒气槽竟然暴涨得如此之快。天授的英雄的表现，就好像是对自己的内脏使用了“魔力放出（炎）”来cos苏尔特尔一样，虎虎生风，每一个脚步都冒火，四处殃及无辜。仅仅回到大本营不过三天的时间，他就完全放弃了治疗，暴躁地把自己认识的所有凯尔特人挨个怼了个遍。

认识他的人们都很吃惊：阿周那虽然并不外向，但总体来说不是个坏家伙，只要不触及逆鳞，赞他一声性格很好也毫不为过。仅仅是与宿敌同一个阵营就能让他一夜之间性情大变，迦尔纳是什么毒药吗？

好在凯尔特人性情豪爽，对口角这样的小事并不十分放在心上。在他们简单粗暴的逻辑里，没有什么矛盾是干一场不能解决的；如果实在是不能解决，就换个姿势，再来一场。假如阿周那真的想要离职单干，岂不是更好——他们以后可以名正言顺地找大英雄打架了！于是，凯尔特人们丝毫不以为意，他们反而转过头去，取笑起迦尔纳“红颜祸水”来。

但是，这群没心没肺的家伙不过是有点惊讶而已，阿周那的不满与怒意可是与日俱增，他从没有觉得华盛顿大本营如此令人浑身难受、如坐针毡。一群不好好穿衣服的肌肉男每天和迦尔纳勾肩搭背地从眼前路过，光天化日之下，嘴里尽是些放浪轻狂之词，什么“狂王的战利品”，什么“红颜祸水”，什么“芳心纵火犯”，每一种在他听来都极其刺耳。他甚至还不小心撞上了一位凯尔特女战士当众向迦尔纳主动示爱的现场，周围一片起哄，大家似乎都很想看看这位色素稀薄、情感也稀薄的英雄沉浸在爱情里的模样。天哪，这是多么不知廉耻！阿周那简直要被他们羞死了，他立刻站起来离场，转身就走，只有晚上听说迦尔纳十分得体地拒绝了她，他那颗悬着的心才总算能放下来。谢天谢地，这家伙总算还有点刹帝利的自觉。

果然，他阿周那就不能和迦尔纳待在同一个地方。如果他在这里，阿周那就应该站在他的对面，这才是他们应有的正确姿势。想到这里，他更是认为自己去意已决。只是此间，他的种种微妙反应，都被女王梅芙一一看在眼里。她是何等人也，本就不会轻易放跑任何一个落到自己手里的男人，更不要说在人手正紧缺的这个关头，阿周那自然也不例外。

女王坐在自己心爱的战车里，把玩着手里的圣杯，想了半宿。虽说如此，梅芙实在没什么纤细的性子。她对床笫之事极为擅长、极为精通，可若说起恋爱与人际关系处理，却着实是一窍不通。到最后，她拉上库丘林Alter，死缠烂打，询问自己专属勇士的意见。

“小库小库！人家一直在烦恼一件事，关于阿周那和迦尔纳，你有没有什么好主意？”

“都是优秀的战士，但无法正常相处的话就是不可用的棋子。看你更中意哪一个，要么留下迦尔纳，要么留下阿周那吧。被舍弃掉的那个，随便找个机会杀掉就行。”

“什么嘛，人家当然就是不想那样做才来问你的呀！小库，我呀，可是很贪婪的。他们两个我都很中意，我谁都不想舍弃，都要留在我这边，都要为我所用才行！”

“啊？这种事你拿来问我有什么用，按你一贯的风格去办不就行了？”

“切，小库真冷淡……难不成要我把他们关在一间房里，不和好就不许出来吗？”

“这办法不是听起来挺好的吗？”

“啊啊，真是的！就是肯定不能这么做我才——嗯？等一下……小库，你是天才吗？这个，说不定还真的可行哦？”

“真是个让人搞不懂的家伙……”

就这样，完全没有帮上忙的库丘林Alter阴差阳错地引导梅芙想出了一个可怕的馊主意——这种从性格到观念都扭曲得一塌糊涂的女人，再加上一个圣杯，简直没有什么是她干不出来的。

阿周那头痛欲裂地从床上坐了起来，完全不明白自己身在何处。随着起身的动作，一张卡片从身上滑落下来。他满心疑惑地捡起来，折叠的白色卡纸上，明显属于女性的娟秀字迹写着一段话：

_“早上好，阿周那（心）睡得还好吗？回答就不必了，肯定睡得一点不好吧！毕竟是我强行把你药晕了拖来的嘛！总之，长话短说：你的辞职申请，已经被驳回了！从今往后，你要学着和迦尔纳一起在我康诺特·梅芙手下和平相处。这里是我用圣杯制造出的‘不做爱的话就出不去的房间’……没错，做好觉悟吧，没有什么比身体交融更能促进感情了，不和好到这个地步的话我是不会放你们出来的！_

_“不用担心，我可是女王梅芙，已经为你们准备好了应对各种情况的手段。美食，玩具，媚香，春药……所有你想得到的助兴用品都已经放在柜子里了。不愧是圣杯，什么都做得到呢。时间非常充裕，你们想在里面待多久都可以。当然，使用宝具强行进行破坏、试图逃跑，以及任何不遵守我的规则的行为都是不会得到认可的。不要惹我生气哦？你们不会想看我残酷的一面的。_

_“哼，但是啊，女王陛下大部分时候可是很仁慈、很善解人意的。你这样不坦率的男人，我梅芙见得多了，简直不要太好懂。假若置之不理的话，你怕不是要再花个几千年，那样岂不是过于无情？我当然十分乐意在背后推你一把，帮你实现你长久的心愿……事后可要记得努力工作，好好感谢我哦。_

_“那么，说明就到此为止。我期待你的战果，阿周那（心）——你体贴备至的老板，康诺特·梅芙敬上。”_

……这个女人！这个女人！！这个女人！！！

阿周那气得额头青筋暴起，一伸手便把硬纸卡面揉得如面团般稀烂。他早就知道她目中无人、自以为是、听不进别人的话，但完全没有想到她居然会任性妄为到这个地步。什么“不做爱就出不去的房间”啊！胡闹也该有个限度吧！哪有这种规矩的！他？和迦尔纳？——手都没牵过就一步直接跳到做爱，也不怕步子太大扯着蛋！

天授的英雄完全没有意识到自己的思路已经跑偏向了奇怪的方向。他抬起头，想要确认自己身处的环境。这时，一个声音从左手边响起。

“阿周那，你醒了啊。”

白衣弓兵像是床上突然长了刺会扎人一样猛地弹跳了起来。迦尔纳正在床尾边的蒲团里盘腿而坐，嘴里含着一柄叉子，腮帮子鼓得好像一只仓鼠，满脸无辜地看着他：“怎么了，脸色这么难看？做噩梦了吗？”

“迦尔纳，你这家伙——”

他本来想问“你为什么会在这里”，但仔细想想，这么问岂不是像白痴一样？这可是为了让他俩和好而刻意做出来的房间，他不在这里才比较奇怪吧。阿周那卡壳了一会儿，大脑有点难以处理过多的信息量，而他的嘴巴已经擅自接上了话：“——睫毛，可真长啊。”

……你在说什么啊，阿周那！！！

突然被宿敌夸奖了的迦尔纳眨巴眨巴蓝眼睛，茫然地看着在墙边疯狂撞头的阿周那，与发色一致的长长白睫毛扑闪扑闪：“……谢谢？”

“别谢啊！”阿周那猛地回头，愤怒地吼道，“我想问的是，你这家伙，为什么在这种荒唐的情况下都能这么冷静啊？！”

“因为不冷静也无济于事啊。”迦尔纳喉头耸动几下，吞下嘴里剩下的食物，“我的宝具破坏不了这个房间的门和墙壁，得想些别的法子。”

“唔……！行、行吧……这么说来，你是什么时候到这里来的？”

“和你一样，醒过来就发现自己已经在这里了。大概是用了某种手段把我转移过来的。”

“然后你醒过来，发现无法使用暴力直接离开，就开始坐在这里吃蛋糕吗？”

“这个东西叫作‘蛋糕’啊？我只知道瑞士卷……不过，确实非常美味。长见识了。”

“什么玩意，重点是这个吗？”

“阿周那，你要知道，就算没有效果，使用宝具也是要消耗不少魔力的。更何况，现在还是早饭时间。……蛋糕，要吃吗？”

“不必了！真是毫无紧张感的家伙……只是使用几次宝具，至于消耗得这么严重吗？明明那些凯尔特人每天都有好饭好菜地招待你吧！”

“昨天晚饭之后，我和贝奥武夫、迪卢木多打了几场车轮战，可能是因为这个吧。嗯，真是一群精力旺盛的勇猛男人，我很尽兴。”

“……”没有人问你这些事！——而且这个措辞为什么怪里怪气的，总感觉容易让人想歪……

阿周那忍不住扶了额头。人尽皆知，凯尔特人都是战斗狂魔，喜欢结交强者，喜欢对抗强者，这是很自然的。可迦尔纳竟然会和他们如此一拍即合，这总令阿周那无名火起。他也说不清自己究竟在想什么，阿周那本能地会避免主动探寻自己的想法。

迦尔纳歪着脑袋看着他，似乎有话想说，可最后还是转移了话题：“说起来，阿周那，你可真是厉害啊。”

“啊？你在说什么？”

“我解放宝具时弄出了那么大的动静，都没能把你吵醒。这莫非就是所谓睡眠的才能吗？”

“我还以为你要说什么呢。那不是才能，是我被梅芙那女人下了安眠药！多半是昨天晚上喝的茶里面……真是大意了……”阿周那满腹牢骚地吼道，这时，一个不妙的念头从他脑中一闪而过，“等等，下药……春药？！迦尔纳，那个蛋糕里面——”

“……？”

迦尔纳抬起头，舔掉手上最后一点奶油的动作刚刚进行到一半，僵硬地停在半空。阿周那抓着他细细的手腕，也僵在半空。身体比大脑做出了更快的反应，这不合理。但是做都做出来了，也不可能再收回去。可是，就算那个蛋糕里真的有下药，迦尔纳都已经吃了这么多了。逼他吐出来必然不现实——那么，该怎么办呢？

除了战斗时，阿周那从没有离这张脸这么近过，在这个角度下，他出了名漂亮的兄长美得仿佛能发光，只是表情一如既往地毫无变化、死水一潭。这张脸也会因为吃下春药而变得潮红色气、欲求不满吗？真是难以想象。于是，迦尔纳莫名其妙地看着黑皮肤的青年突然冲了过来，突然陷入静止，又在自己眼前变得一点一点、越来越红，宛如滚烫的煤球。

今天他为什么举动这么奇怪？迦尔纳认真地思考着——自从弓兵清醒过来之后，他们已经同处一室快要20分钟了，而阿周那居然还没有把武器掏出来。这根本不像他。

突然，他联想到了这个房间的主题。白发的枪兵想了一下，一字一句，十分认真地询问道：“所以，阿周那，你想和我‘做爱’吗？”

没有回答——阿周那一个手抖，把迦尔纳扔了出去。

叮铃哐啷砰咚。迦尔纳飞到了柜子上，把上面所有的东西都掀了下来，成堆的避孕套和爱之灵药倒了一地。他不以为意，迅速地从一片狼藉中站起身来，长枪在手，重整架势，果不其然，对方也已经掏出了神弓甘狄拔，瞪大的黑色双眼中满满当当唯有一人的身影，它们宛若上佳的黑曜石，亮得仿佛可以直接把他点燃。

迦尔纳露出欣慰的微笑：“……果然，就该这样才对。”

两位被强行送入洞房的新郎官就这么十分不解风情地在“不做爱就出不去的房间”里大打出手。对他们而言出不出得去好像并不是很重要，毕竟，在这片尚未得到开拓便行将毁灭的荒野大地上，就算出去了，也没有什么东西能比和对方厮杀更有意义、更有乐趣。

靠着圣杯的帮助，梅芙为墙壁、窗户和大门做好了滴水不漏的防御工事，但她明显对他们会在房间内部造成怎样的破坏不甚在意。精致的陈设和家具砸了一地，随处可见刀剑的划痕和火焰的焦痕。如此近身战，自然应当是身为Lancer、又更加灵巧的迦尔纳更占优势，然而他的枪实在太大、太长，空间不足让施展身手变得十分困难。他的劣势就是给对手制造优势；阿周那的箭本就不是实体，此处空间狭窄，箭一旦离弦，便在墙壁、地板、天花板之间来回反射碰撞，仿佛热兵器的流弹。

一来二去，两个人竟然势头不相上下、难分胜负，打成了消耗战。

然而，这根本只是凭借一时上头的意气之争。没有御主在旁支援，两位动辄魔力放出乱飞的大英雄根本就不是消耗战的料子。一个小时之后，两个人就不得不偃旗息鼓。阿周那擦掉额头上的灰尘和汗水，借机瞟了一眼四周，果不其然，正如迦尔纳此前所说，即便这样大闹，墙壁、大门和天花板也连一丝裂痕都没有。梅芙是认真的，铁了心要把他俩关在这里，不达目的绝不罢休。

见他不肯放下武器，迦尔纳率先隐匿了长枪，示意自己无意再战：“一时休战吧，阿周那。”

“怎么，这就准备要认输了吗？”

“当然不是，只不过如此毫无意义地消耗下去对我们两人都没有好处。更不要说，你连早饭都没吃，损耗应该比我更大吧？我不想对状态不完备的你乘人之危，那样有损刹帝利的名誉。”

“你——”阿周那的左手猛地攥紧了弓，杀意暴起。有那么一瞬间，迦尔纳以为他要重新发起进攻，然而最后一刻，弓兵却控制住了自己，他默默地看了一眼自己染上脏污的白衣，收起武器，“啊，好吧，那么，就先一时休战。……高兴吧，迦尔纳，你暂时捡回了一条性命。”

迦尔纳并不驳斥他的嘲讽，只是闭起双眼，谦恭地回答：“感激不尽。”

话虽如此，整个房间都已经被毁得差不多了，几乎无处落脚，只有地上还剩了一角地毯可以凑合。两个人吹胡子瞪眼睛了许久，最后各退一步，背靠着背，席地而坐。谁也不去看对方的脸，谁也不会把后背和身侧暴露给对方。他们不约而同，沉默地、一筹莫展地在原地发起了呆。

半晌，阿周那率先打破这份不安稳的宁静：“……所以说，我们到底该怎么出去？”

“我已经万策尽了。我还指望你这样头脑优秀的男人能想出什么办法呢。”

“省省吧，迦尔纳，这是嘲讽的时候吗？……不过，假如暴力破坏真的完全不可行的话，就只有从门和窗户堂堂正正地出去了。”

“不，我其实不是在嘲讽……门和窗户的锁我已经检查过了，都是从外面锁上的奇妙构造，好像还有一层魔术防护，真是万无一失。”

“啧。这种东西我认识，原理上来说，就是密码锁，只有知道方法的人才能够打开。没想到凯尔特也有这种精细的魔术……”

“是吗？不愧是阿周那，连异族魔术的事情都这么清楚，真是能干啊。”迦尔纳停顿了一下，“其实，还有一种最直接的办法——”

“等一下，你不会是想说——”

“——按照梅芙的要求来做不就可以了吗？她虽然性格恶劣，但想必不会言而无信。”

“哈？！”阿周那涨红了脸，猛地朝肩后看去，“你居然在认真考虑这种荒唐要求？迦尔纳，你脑子没问题吗？！”

迦尔纳也回过头，用一只澄澈无比的蓝眼睛正直地看着他：“除此之外，你还有别的办法吗？”

“少恶心人了。做爱？和你？我宁可去死。”

“……是吗？是吗。”迦尔纳将脸转了回去，微妙地沉默了一下，“你说得对，是我考虑不周了。我向你道歉。还是找找别的办法吧。”

“……”阿周那也沉默了。他偏着脑袋，若有所思地注视着那个白发四处支棱的后脑勺。一股奇怪的罪恶感油然而生——他们是彼此承认的宿敌，是打从一开始就注定要你死我活的关系，互相敌视是理所当然的。连性命都可以毫无顾忌地夺走，几句垃圾话又算得了什么？

然而，为什么这家伙在遭到自己的拒绝时，会表现得好像很受伤一样？……而自己为什么又会为刚才的口不择言感到一丝似有若无的悔意呢？

“印度兄弟和好计划”的第一天，就这么一事无成地过去了。今晚，是个一丝云也没有的晴朗月圆之夜。因为灯具和床已经统统被砸了个稀巴烂，两个人只得将就一下，并排在地上躺着。月光洒落下来，照进窗内，投在他们身上。阿周那平躺着，双手交叉搁在胸前，闭眼假寐。心下有万千心思翻腾不已，令白衣弓兵毫无睡意。他是知道自己的，先做先说，事后再来后悔是人生常态，也是他最痛恨的自己的地方之一。迦尔纳就躺在他的身侧，没有几厘米距离，伸手就能碰到，阿周那却动弹不得。他想着，该道歉的是我才对，我不该说这种话。可又有一个声音在脑中反问道：可你到底是在为什么而道歉呢？本能与理智反复冲突，仅仅是短短的一句话而已，竟然扰得大英雄烦恼得夜不能寐。阿周那深呼吸一口气，最终还是心的声音胜利了。

“迦尔纳——”

“阿周那，这是什么？”

两个声音同时响起。阿周那的思路被一时打断，他睁开眼，偏过脑袋去看迦尔纳。后者也平躺在地上，身上落了些细细的灰尘，似乎刚刚在身边的一片杂乱中翻找过。此时，他正用两只细细的手指捻住一个小玩意，放到眼前，借着月光好奇地打量。

阿周那呆住了。

跳蛋。那是一个跳蛋。这里为什么会有一个跳蛋？！

不，不好意思，是他大意了。既然缔造者是梅芙，那么这里没有这种玩具才比较奇怪！

“刚刚在手边摸到了这个东西……从没见过，好精巧的物品啊。阿周那，你知道这是做什么用的吗？”

没有回答——这次，阿周那自己把自己扔了出去。

这件事说来其实挺尴尬的。身为生前妻妾众多的有妇之夫，阿周那当然不会对情趣用品感到陌生。只是为什么梅芙会有这种现代物品，为什么他又会认识它，根本张一百张嘴也解释不清。总而言之，阿周那无比尴尬，挣扎着从废墟里爬起来，顾不上衣服又被弄脏，满面通红地对迦尔纳吼：“放回去！把这玩意给我放回去！”

“……？为什么？”迦尔纳已经坐起了身，十分天然地把手中的跳蛋吊起来，从一只手里换到另一只手里，晃来晃去地赏玩，“这小东西会引起你的不快吗？……还是说，堂堂大英雄，居然会害怕这么一颗小球？”

……报复，这明显是报复吧！就为了刚刚自己嘲讽他的那么几句话吗？！这个家伙！这个家伙！！

阿周那猛地抹了一把脸，深呼吸平复情绪。如果说这次圣杯战争里他终会有一死的话，他的死因一定是被迦尔纳气到灵基自爆。不过，他一如既往地误会了眼前人的意思：迦尔纳真的没有任何嘲讽报复的意思。他以为这是会从中射出镭射激光的新型武器。

就在弓兵拼命转动脑筋，试图想出一个能让大家都有台阶下的合理解释时，左摸右摸的好奇宝宝一不小心打开了跳蛋的开关。迦尔纳以为自己启动了什么稀世法宝，他像一只受惊的猫一般浑身一弹，不断震动的玩具立刻脱手而出，借着这股动能，啪嗒一声落在阿周那脚边。

气氛更加尴尬了。两个人不约而同地抬起头来看对方，视线正好撞在一起。多么安静，连一根针掉在地上都能听见——不不，那不是针的声音，那是跳蛋不断震动发出的嗡嗡声，仿佛在催促，万事俱备只欠东风了，你们俩准备拖到几时。

骆驼终于被最后一根稻草压倒了。阿周那放下手，蓦地冷静下来，眼中似乎有什么东西消失了。他弯下腰，把跳蛋握在手中，关掉开关。一边抹掉上面沾到的灰尘，他一边自暴自弃地说道：“好吧，来做吧。”

“嗯？”迦尔纳不明所以，“做什么？”

“不是你提议的吗，从这里出去的唯一方法。”

然而，迦尔纳却罕见地犹豫了：“呃……可是……”

“不是你问我这玩意是干什么用的吗？——可以，你亲身体会一下不就都知道了。”阿周那猛地甩了一下手腕，把跳蛋拉起来，语气轻蔑，“还是说，怎么，好不容易我答应了，大英雄却想临阵脱逃？”

“……”迦尔纳沉下脸，缓缓地从地上站起来，“如果这是你发出的挑战的话，我没有不接受的道理，阿周那。——只是届时，别想临阵脱逃的人是你才对。”

“好了，首先，给我把那身黄金甲给脱了。”

“为什么？”

“‘为什么’是什么话，哪有人在这种时候还穿铠甲的。到处是刺，你想扎死我吗？”

“原来如此。这就是所谓的准备工作。……阿周那呢，你也应该做一番准备吧。”

“我的事就不用你来操心了。……等一下，你给我慢着，这是怎么回事？”

“什么叫‘怎么回事’？我只是按你的要求脱掉了铠甲而已。”

“不不不，你那下半身是怎么回事？！”

“下半身？……哦，你说这个啊。如你所见，我就是这样的身体构造。有什么问题吗？”

“你、你你——不，不对不对，这种事我可从来没听说过啊！”

“如果你的意思是，想要就此中止、另寻方法的话……”

“没有！不是！我只是、只是……没错，只是不想看你一下子这样脱得精光而已！太没有羞耻心了！现在至、至少要遮挡一下！”

“……我明白了。”

黑色的灵衣从足踝缓缓爬上，覆盖住雪白的躯体。阿周那连忙转过身去不看他，然而低下头，他恼怒地发现，自己的小兄弟已经在修身的罩衣下硬了起来。怎么回事啊！阿周那！寡廉鲜耻！色中饿鬼！那可是你的哥哥、你的对手、你的毕生宿敌！就算下半身是女性的构造也改变不了这些事实！——可是突然从心底升腾起来的这股热流又是什么？！他已经连自己的心情都快要搞不明白了！

自认已经准备完毕的迦尔纳听见异样的动静，转过身来，茫然地看着又一次在墙边疯狂撞头的阿周那。好厉害，这是什么新的修炼方法吗？他歪着头想了一会儿，决定这件事可以以后再请教，只是稍稍提高声音，说道：“我已经按照你的要求弄好了。下一步该怎么做，阿周那？”

这个问题终于成功阻止了阿周那奇怪的自虐行为。他疑惑地转过半个脑袋，递给他一个怀疑的眼神：“这算什么问题……要做这种事还能怎么办？你这家伙，在耍我吗？”

“所以说，我问的就是，想要性交的话，下一步应该怎么做？”迦尔纳坦坦荡荡地回答，“你在这方面怎么说也比我经验更丰富，向你请教也是当然的。”

“……至少不要说得那么直接，太粗俗了！”阿周那有些艰难地说着，把身体完全转过来，脸上仍然是狐疑的神色，“难不成，迦尔纳，你从来没有……”

话没有说完，但意思已经相当明白。迦尔纳露出难堪的神情，蓝眼睛转到一边，不去看阿周那，白皙的脸上难得地泛起一点红晕：“理、理论上的知识还是有的……实战就……可能得请你、多多担待了……”

轰！阿周那猛地蹲了下去，捂住双眼，脑袋简直要冒出蒸汽。掌心里的跳蛋似乎突然变得烫手无比，差点叫他握不住——真的吗，这家伙，是个处子？！而他居然要对还是第一次的对象使用这种刺激的玩具？！阿周那！你要控制住你自己啊！！

这一番反应落在迦尔纳眼中是十足的迷惑。白发的枪兵垂下双眼，若有所思。他等阿周那原地羞耻了一会儿，才低声说：“有件事想要拜托你，可以吗？”

“是、是什么？”

“不要在窗户边。”他的声音愈发低下去，“我不想……照到月光。”

一般的性爱应当从温柔的前戏开始，这是常识；假若有人是初夜，就更当如此。但迦尔纳这家伙异常顽固，他无论如何也不愿让阿周那吻自己，也不肯说出原因。阿周那有些恼怒，不接吻又何妨，何须扭扭捏捏？他们原本就不是恋爱关系，这不过是互相抚慰身体，又或者说是纯粹的发泄欲望也可以。他没必要那么珍爱迦尔纳。于是，阿周那干脆大幅度地省略了前戏，直接拿出被魔术清洗干净了的跳蛋，朝着打开的双腿之间探去。

“……！这、这是……”

在月光照不到的阴暗处，他看不见迦尔纳的脸，然而掌心下的大腿肌肉猛地颤抖了一下，他知道自己找对了位置。黑色灵衣随着他的手指所到之处轻轻褪去，被隐藏的肌肤裸露了出来，从未被触碰过的秘地近在眼前，只是指尖轻轻拂过，都能唤起紧张又敏感的反应。这家伙，货真价实是个处子。

然而，阿周那没有丝毫喜悦。他脑子里尽是迦尔纳和那些不肯好好穿衣服的凯尔特男人把酒言欢的场面，越是想就越是要气得发疯。这些凯尔特人，除了吃和战斗，对待性的态度也十分开放；勇猛的战士才能入得闺帐，善战的最高犒赏是一夜春宵，屡见不鲜，几乎是约定俗成之事。假如迦尔纳的体质不是被他，而是被其他人率先知道，会有什么后果，想想他都觉得害怕。越是靠近迦尔纳，这种恐惧便越是具体，他难以宣泄自己此时的心情，甚至不被允许给他一个亲吻。阿周那思考片刻，将跳蛋含在嘴里，朝着迦尔纳俯身下去。

“……等一下，阿周那！……嗯……！”

率先光临这片处女地的，不是性器也不是手指，而是唇舌。他的舌尖十足灵巧，拨开大阴唇，找到脆弱娇嫩的阴蒂，将跳蛋送入到尚且干涩紧致的阴道之中。

“不要把、奇怪的东西……放到里面……啊……”

这并不奇怪，这东西本来就是这么用的。他想这么说，奈何嘴上正忙。粉色的媚肉不由自主地收缩着，像是想把异物从体内排出。阿周那腾出手，摸到跳蛋的电线，打开了开关。他听到一声甘甜的惊叫，然后是一声闷响。迦尔纳连忙捂住了自己的嘴，另一只手抓住了阿周那的头发，想把他推开，因为这个人正在用舌头一点一点把震动的跳蛋朝里推去。甘美的快感很快就麻痹了神经，抵抗的力道也弱了下来。意识到抓着自己的手力量正在逐渐减弱，阿周那退了出来。他犹豫了一下，还是决定暂时放过眼前楚楚可怜，似乎亟需受到疼爱的阴蒂。没关系，他可以等一会儿再来照顾这里。

迦尔纳浑身的线条都已经绷直了，捂住嘴唇的黑色手背上，一对湿润的蓝眼睛正有些埋怨嗔怒地看着自己的弟弟。只是这个眼神就足以让人自制力爆炸了，但阿周那还可以忍耐。他抬起迦尔纳的身体，改换了他们的位置，让他骑在自己身上，以方便跳蛋完成自己的工作。埋在阴道里的震动甚至这样都能感受到，迦尔纳的双腿夹紧了阿周那的腰。他趁势把脸埋在白色罩衣之中，手指抓皱了精致的布料，委屈地蜷缩起来。

他想，或许那一枚蛋糕里真的有春药。只是最终被魅惑了的竟不是迦尔纳，而不知为何，是阿周那他自己。

快感——这样密集而剧烈的快感，对迦尔纳而言是极度陌生的。身体随着沿尾椎上袭的快感一阵阵痉挛、颤抖，阴道内壁本能地不断收缩，但越是如此，震动的跳蛋便越是硬度惊人、不可忽视。阴道深处涌出黏腻的热液，一点一点地渗透出来，越过闭锁的阴唇口滴落下去，让他像成熟的蜜桃般从里到外熟了个透。不想发出哪怕一点声音，迦尔纳开始无意识地咬自己，疼痛——疼痛比快乐要强，至少疼痛不会令他迷失自己。也许他不该答应阿周那做这种事的，毕竟——

——“少恶心人了。做爱？和你？我宁可去死。”

迦尔纳试图把自己更深地埋起来，就好像鸵鸟把头躲进沙子里。然而，两只温暖的手把他的脸捧了起来，在没有光线的黑暗之中，阿周那轻声说：“别咬自己……真的想咬什么的话，就咬我好了。”

闻所未闻的温柔。他感到一阵厌恶，不是对阿周那，而是对自己。他是不可能这么做的。他不会用这种方式在阿周那身上留下伤痕。迦尔纳轻轻地摇开他的手，破碎的闷响随着动作逸出，可他仍然固执地不愿发出声音。在这种微妙的摩擦中，他的大腿碰到一个无法忽视的硬度，藏在阿周那长长的罩衣之下。原来如此，这就是他的“准备工作”了，这个男人到底还是被唤醒了欲望。迦尔纳轻轻地叹息一声，放下手，努力找回自己的声音。

“如果，这具身体、会让你觉得恶心的话……”他在阿周那耳边轻声说道，语调仿佛在乞求，却不知道自己在乞求什么人，“可以把我、想成是其他人……德罗帕蒂、妙贤……谁都可以。”

只是这么短短的一句话就好像要把人所有的力气都抽干净。太黑了，迦尔纳看不见阿周那的表情。这正是他要求回避月光的原因。他已经把话说得很明白了，他知道阿周那厌恶、憎恨自己，这是一个他早在生前就已经接受的事实。假如要这样的他和他所憎恨的自己发生关系，势必会加深这个男人本就已经很严重的自我厌弃。那并不是迦尔纳想看到的事情。毕竟，这只是不得已，为了逃出去而进行的行为而已，何必要让它留下太多不该有的影响呢？

然而，不曾与任何人相恋、不曾与任何人相爱的迦尔纳，却并不明白阿周那的心意。

因为忍耐快感的折磨而绵软的身体突然被抱了起来，顾不上碎石瓦砾，阿周那把他一把按倒在窗下。月光洒落下来，照亮迦尔纳沉浸在快感中，却似乎带着寂寞神色的脸。他注视着欺在身上的阿周那，不明白这个人为何看起来如此愤怒又悲伤，刚想出口质问他为何要打破约定，埋在身体深处的震动频率就骤然开始增大。一路向上，从“弱”到“强”，所有话语都被撕裂成了破碎的呻吟和叫喊。迦尔纳不由自主地挺起了腰，短促的呼吸中，他发出失控的尖叫。

“不、不行……啊……阿周那，阿周那！……弄出来、把它……啊啊……唔——”

声音被封住了。阿周那压上来，粗暴地吻了他。舌尖轻易入侵到合不拢的双唇之间，甚至探入喉头，像是要把这个人活生生拆吃入腹。迦尔纳觉得自己要疯了，情急之下，他想要用眼炮逼退阿周那，然而从眼中出现的却不是高热的光线，而是一滴眼泪。随后，高频震动着的跳蛋被一把抽出，某个更热、更硬的东西贴了上来。

“迦尔纳。”

阿周那呼唤着他，可他很难聚焦眼神。

“迦尔纳，看着我。”

他又说了一遍。于是，迦尔纳犹疑地抬起眼睛，努力不去注意下面那根蓄势待发的粗长凶器，而是看着他，看着自己一半血缘的弟弟，那张黝黑而英俊的面容。

“……我不要别人。”他轻声说道，用着迦尔纳从未听过的，有些难过、有些可怜的语气，“我要的是你，迦尔纳。……除了你，我谁都不要。”

那是什么意思？

来不及细想了。湿润的阴道口被分开、进入，所有思考瞬间融化。质量非比寻常的凶器急切地突破了那层脆弱的膜，卡在那里，轻缓地磨蹭。从未被触及之处被暴力撑开，迦尔纳痛到表情都扭曲了，尖尖的爪子无意识地抓挠着被弄脏的白衣。这是何等的丑态，而所有一切都在月光下暴露无遗。迦尔纳试图把脸藏起来，手臂却被强行拉开，亲吻落了下来，掠过眼睑、脸颊、鼻尖、嘴角、下巴、喉结，他已经无力去躲避阻止了。阿周那还在继续往里入侵，直到龟头顶到一处柔软的肉垫。他终于停下动作，伏在迦尔纳身上，发出一声长长的叹息。

“你是我的了。”柔软的、汗湿的黑发拂在红色的宝石上，阿周那的声音里带着一点含糊的狂喜，他孩子气地喃喃自语，“迦尔纳……你终于是我的了。”

——有的人，别看他八棍子打不出一个闷屁，也许到死都想不通，连一句“我喜欢你”都说不出口，可偏偏是这样的家伙，干起人来简直猛得一批。

晨曦的阳光取代了皎洁的月光，迦尔纳浑身发软，动弹不得；阿周那躺在他的身后，一只手搭在他的腰间，睡得死沉。对他而言，这种环境和林间苦修的岁月比起来，大概可以算得上是天堂了，这倒是不失为一件好事。

不，迦尔纳并不觉得生气，或者难受，当然也不会有破身处子的娇羞。他只感到困惑。

他本以为，这不过是为了摆脱梅芙恶作剧的委曲求全，却没想到，在他预想中本该委曲求全草率了事的那个人竟然把他捉着干了整整一夜。此时，他的手肘、膝盖和蝴蝶骨都被磨得破了皮，身体内部，从子宫到阴道，甚至后穴里都被射得满满当当（说好缺魔力的呢，他哪来的这么多存货？！）。粉色的嫩肉被摩擦得充血通红，一碰就火辣辣地痛。第一次就如此激烈属实让几小时前还是处子的人怀疑人生。假如他们都还是人类，这大概已经足够他怀孕个三四次了。跳蛋完全没电了，湿漉漉地躺在一泊半干的液体里，迦尔纳逼着自己尽量不去思考这到底是什么东西。幸好地上还留了一角地毯可以躺下休憩，当然，这也已经被他自己喷出来的各种难以启齿的液体搞得一塌糊涂了。再加上昨天打了一架之后造成的一地狼藉——清醒之后不得不面对的简直就是一个乱七八糟的灾后现场。

头顶传来一声轻微的“咔哒”，此前无论怎么破坏都巍然不动的大门在眼前自动敞开了。“不做爱就出不去”——换而言之只要做爱，就可以出去，梅芙果然不会在这方面骗人。然而超额完成任务的迦尔纳已经累得一根手指都不想动了，想不明白的事情就和身上酸痛的肌肉一样多，他干脆放弃了治疗，四仰八叉躺倒在地，陷入到姗姗来迟的贤者时间中。

一般说来，当老板希望留下一位得力的、不可或缺的老员工时，通常都会许诺升职加薪、更多福利。而此时此刻，在这股慵懒、散漫的事后气氛之中，迦尔纳还没有意识到，身为新员工的他，就是这个“福利”。

康诺特·梅芙的“挽留阿周那大作战”，至此已经一劳永逸地水到渠成。让我们恭喜梅老板，不愧是高瞻远瞩、老谋深算、无所不为的资深压迫者，就在这个当口下，她已经在美滋滋地计算这两位不看场合的暴力分子给自己造成的损失究竟有多少了。账单不日就将寄到阿周那手中，她无比期待白衣弓兵震惊而抓狂的表情——从现在开始，他俩要打白工了。

总之，距离印度（苦工）兄弟双双被派出去截杀迦勒底一行人，距离他们终于得以从无良老板魔爪中解放，距离他们刚出虎穴又入狼窝落到新的无良老板藤某某某手里，还得有好一段时间。

现在，就让我们的阿周那怀里抱着他的“福利”，好好地、安稳地、无知无觉地睡上一觉吧。

END

芬恩：说起来，这个“不做爱就出不去的房间”到底是怎么做成的？我大拇指都舔烂了也没搞明白。

梅芙：啊？你说那个啊？讨厌，战事正吃紧呢，人家哪有那么多魔力资源来做这种浪费精力的事情。假如他们一直不做，我难不成得在外面等到地老天荒啊？

芬恩：哦？也就是说……

梅芙：其实，不管里面的人怎么做，只要撑过24个小时，门就会自动开了啦——嘻嘻，怎样，我简直就是个天才，对不对？

**Author's Note:**

> 关于这里为什么突然出现了CB设定  
> 事实是，我和亲友玩投骰子来决定这里迦尔纳到底是普通男性，还是CB  
> 我：五局三胜，单数多就普通男性，双数多就CB  
> 第一次：6  
> 第二次：4  
> 第三次：2  
> 我：………………  
> 亲友：你就乖乖写CB吧，我看这是天意


End file.
